Naruto sparda
by Chooch77
Summary: for the fans of the Devil May Cry and Naruto series! Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is Harem Lord with the first chapter of my****Sparda Naruto story. In this story, Naruto is going to be a descendant of Sparda and he is going to have his Devil Blood awoken by the Kyuubi at age five. He will also be raised by Dante, Vergil, Lady, and Trish to be a demon hunter like them.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (the only one that I am doing for this fic): I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any of the affiliated characters or attacks, I do, however, own any Devil arms, demons, OCs, or attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1: Devil May Cry and Wave country mission**

"Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" Naruto asked as he picked up the phone (think of how Dante does it at the beginning of DMC3).

"Is this the demon hunting agency?" A man's voice asked.

"One and the same, I'll ask again, how may we help you?" Naruto said, starting to get annoyed with the man.

"I have a demon infection in a mansion that I just got." The man's voice said again.

"Where is this infection and how far spread is it?" Naruto asked as he got out a pen and notepad to write the information down.

"Its Darkspire manor in Wave country, you can't miss it. As for the infection, last time I was there, there were these creepy things carrying pillars." The man said, somewhat hysterically.

"Hmm, so the infection should be spread pretty thoroughly then." Naruto mused.

"I will pay anything for this job, please!" The man said.

Naruto got a gleam in his eye at that and said, "20 million ryo is our asking price for a job like this."

"What? That's outrageous!" The man exclaimed.

"Take it or leave it, and if you leave it, there's no agency that's better than us." Naruto stated, starting to get annoyed at the guy.

"Fine, fine. If there was someone else, I would, but, since you are the only option, I'll take what I can get." The man said dejectedly.

Naruto smirked as he hung up the phone and left a note on the door that said that he was going out on a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that hard to get a boat to Wave once he said that he had been hired for a job within the country. Apparently, they thought that he was reinforcements for some ninja that had come into the country, but couldn't do their job correctly.

Naruto smirked once he heard that it was Konoha that was unable to do the job. They were finally getting what they deserved, in his opinion.

Naruto had finally come out of his train of thought once a gigantic demon with tree heads and a body make up of different animals appeared out of a fiery vortex.

"**Who dares trespass on the domain of Chimera!" **It roared.

"I dare." Naruto sated as he took out **Uzu**, his sword.

This served to enrage the creature as it had smelled the blood of Sparda and could sense Sparda's energy in the weapon.

"**You are a descendant of the blasphemer!" **Chimera snarled in rage before running at him.

"Heel, doggy." Naruto said as he pinned the Chimera's foot with his sword, and then took out **yin** and **yang** and started firing with them.

Chimera charged up an attack within his mouth and let loose a gigantic roar that sent a shockwave of fire through the air.

Naruto rolled under the attack, unpinned his sword from Chimera's foot, and before it had a chance to respond otherwise, slashed through both of its eyes.

The Chimera roared in pain as gigantic meteors shot from the sky.

Naruto spun his sword around in response and sent any meteor that had almost hit him at the Chimera.

The Chimera stumbled a bit before he regained his footing, only for its tail to be cut off.

The Chimera lifted up and tried to claw at Naruto, only for him to miss as Naruto had jumped in the air.

Naruto threw his sword through the air like a boomerang and cut off two of its three heads in the sword's **round trip**.

The Chimera tried to lift off the ground and flee, only for Naruto to jump on its back and slice off the Chimera's wings without any trouble.

Naruto jumped off of the demon just in time for it to crash into a tree headfirst. The Chimera gave a final roar before going down for good.

Naruto started to walk away, only for the Chimera to start speaking.

"**Do you want power?"** Chimera asked.

"What would you do if I did?" Naruto asked as he swung **Uzu** over his shoulder.

"**Take my spirit and make my weapon form famous." **Chimera said before he turned into a flaming ball of light and flew at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the orb with his hand, only to be engulfed in a vortex of fire as a double sided red sword appeared in his hands.

Naruto swung around **Chimera **for a few times before deciding that he liked it.

Naruto continued onward to the mansion until he heard the sound of fighting within the area. Naruto, being like Dante and loving a good fight, decided to investigate.

When Naruto arrived on the site of battle, he saw Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist, fighting with Kakashi Hatake, the son of the white fang.

The fight was pretty one sided until he accidently turned back to look at his gennin, a Haruno, Uchiha, and _Namikaze_ he snarled at the thought of seeing one of them after what they had done to him.

"Well, well, well, looks like Konoha isn't all that it is cracked up to be if Kakashi Hatake, one of Konoha's most famous Jonnin can be defeated that easily." Naruto said as he walked out of the bushes as if there wasn't a giant fight going on around him.

Zabuza just snorted at the kid's tenacity and said, "Well, well, if it isn't another little kiddie. Your kid, Hatake, he has the exact same hair color as you." He mocked.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots at the thought of facing the great Zabuza Momochi." Naruto said sarcastically.

Zabuza grew mad at hearing that and charged in without a second thought to the fact that the kid was taunting him. He swung his giant cleaver, only for it to be blocked by **Chimera.**

"If that's all you got, then I am sorely disappointed." Naruto replied in mock sadness.

Zabuza was seeing red at that point as Naruto was blocking all of his wild swings with ease with **Chimera. **Hell, the kid was even yawning at one point.

Zabuza was then thrown back as Naruto put a bit of power into his sword and pushed Zabuza back.

"I may as well finish this fight." Naruto said with a yawn as he was enwrapped in fire and when the flames cleared, the blade was completely on fire and glowing red.

Naruto rushed forward at Zabuza and swung **Chimera** at him.

Zabuza easily blocked the first hit, but was shocked when the other side came unattached and cut through his torso, cauterizing the wound as it went along.

Zabuza cried out in pain as he fell to the ground from the injury that the kid had given him.

"I think it's time I finished this now." Naruto said as he stood over Zabuza, sword, now combined again, high in his hands.

Before Naruto could give him the finishing blow, Zabuza fell to the ground with senbon needles sticking out of his neck.

"I thank you for weakening him for me. I will now dispose of the body." The hunter Nin said.

Naruto just snorted and said, "Yeah, you do that."

Naruto then turned around and saw three thoroughly shocked gennin, looking at him in fear.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

Naruto just quirked his eyebrow in response and laughed out loud at that question. "I'm nobody important."

"Are you another ninja?" Kakashi asked, never once leaving his stance.

"Nope, I'm a freelancer." Naruto replied with a shrug. "I've got a job in Wave country."

Kakashi tensed up and started getting himself ready for a fight and asked, "Were you hired by Gato?"

Naruto replied with determined ease, "Probably, he's the only one rich enough in this country to pay me 20,000,000 ryo."

The gennin immediately tensed up and moved into a protective formation around Tazuna.

"What were you hired for?" Kakashi asked, hands slowly going up in order to make the first move.

"I wasn't hired to kill the bridge builder, if that's what you're asking." Naruto responded.

Kakashi relaxed a bit at that before asking curiously, "Then what were you doing in this area?"

The Uchiha, having since regained his wits, said, "And more importantly, where can I get some of that power?"

Naruto just gave out a deep laugh as he said, "Someone like you can't."

The Uchiha grew furious at that and slashed wildly with a kunai, only to be pierced just left of his lung by **Chimera**.

"Listen and listen well, Uchiha, you are not worth my time, nor are you worth the effort that I would need to exert to kill you with." Naruto replied in a deadly whisper before disappearing in a fiery vortex, slightly scorching Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out in pain as the wound cauterized.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out in horror as her idol was on the ground, writhing in pain.

Kakashi just looked on in shock as Sasuke was in constant pain, and since the wound had been cauterized, there was nothing that he could do to fix it without hurting even worse.

Tsubaki just looked on with a slight sneer on her face as she watched the jerk get what he deserved. In her opinion, that guy that had did it was worthy of her respect, unlike the rest of her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he got into a hammock that he had set up in order for him to sleep that night. For him, a hammock was much more comfortable then a bed, as this was how he slept at the devil may cry agency too.

Naruto had started a fire using **Chimera** to keep him warm for the night, as getting frostbite was very embarrassing for him. He remembered the last time that he had gotten frost bite; Dante would never let him live it down if it happened to him for a second time in a year.

Naruto had taken care of some of the lesser idiotic demons that were out in the day before deciding to stay in for the night, as it was a stupid idea to fight demons at night, it would make it way harder for him to fight them, sure, he could handle it, but he didn't want to go through the extra trouble.

Naruto was thinking back on what had happened for the day before sleep finally hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up, he decided to look for his employer, who said that he would meet up with him at the place that he was supposed to clean out.

Naruto started on his way to go there, not even realizing that Tsubaki had seen him and was following him stealthily. You see, she had been trained from a young age to be the greatest ninja; so far, the only thing that was great about her was her stealth skills.

Tsubaki was trailing Naruto, as she wanted to find out about the mystery man who was able to defeat a guy that Kakashi had trouble with, with ease.

Naruto had finally reached his destination without a single demon fight happening. His guess was that after Chimera had been defeated, they had all went inside the manor in order to outnumber and outfight him.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of a bunch of lower level demons defeating him.

A few minutes after Naruto had arrived, a short, fat man wearing sunglasses showed up.

"Are you the one who the agency sent?" Gato asked.

"I am." Naruto responded passively.

"You don't look like much, were the rumors about the agency exaggerated?" Gato sneered.

Naruto, having enough of the belittling that Gato was giving him and the agency, smashed his hand into Gato's throat before shoving **Chimera** right in front of his face.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?" Naruto asked, matching Gato's earlier sneer with his own.

Gato was choking and couldn't respond.

"Exactly, I could kill you three different ways right now, so don't belittle me." Naruto said as he dropped Gato to the ground.

Gato grasped for air and said, "I understand."

Naruto smirked as he walked into the building, only for Greeds to surround him.

Naruto had just quirked an eyebrow at the large number of them before smashing **Chimera** on the ground and causing a flaming shockwave to destroy all of the demons.

Watching from afar, Tsubaki was shocked at the ease of which he destroyed those monsters. She had heard of them before, and apparently, ANBU had a hard time with them.

Naruto, still thoroughly unaware of his stalker, continued onward through the building, killing the demons left and right before he got to a bird woman (think Yu-gi-oh Harpy queen).

"**You're the one from devil may cry?" **The woman asked.

"I am." Naruto said as he slung **Uzu **over his shoulder.

"**The hunters just keep getting younger and younger." **The harpy sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a necessary evil though." Naruto said with a shrug. "I'm a natural demon attractor so it's pretty obvious that I would have to be trained."

The Harpy laughed at that before flying at him.

Naruto dodged the initial strike, but the Harpy was too fast with the second strike and managed to pick him up into the air.

Naruto used this opportunity to get a few shots in at her and she dropped him to the ground.

Naruto used his momentum and flipped around before he shot his bullets at her.

They all missed as the Harpy had whipped up a gust and sent them back at Naruto.

Naruto slashed the bullets in half before dodging a pillar that the Harpy had whipped at him using the wind.

Naruto then used **Chimera **to send a fireball at the demon and, since she was surrounded by wind, the fire damaged her much more significantly than it would have before.

The Harpy fell to the ground with a slight burn on her wings. The demon then tried to fly off, only to find that her wings wouldn't work anymore.

Naruto saw this and walked up to her. Naruto then took one look at her before deciding that she was dying and not worth his time.

Naruto started walking away before the Harpy spoke and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"**Wait, take me with you." **The Harpy said.

Naruto saw no reason to deny her request and grabbed her outstretched hand. Immediately, a tornado surrounded him and two gauntlets appeared on his arms and legs each.

Naruto swung all of his limbs, amazed at how light they felt. Naruto then smirked as he saw the pillar that was blocking his way out.

Naruto then got in his stance and rushed at the pillar that was blocking his passage out. He punched it with one of his fists and watched as it broke apart, piece by piece.

Tsubaki had watched the entire event in awe of the person who had her complete respect. She knew that she would not have been able to fight any of the demons, no matter how much her mom and dad had told her that there was no one better than her. Surprisingly enough, this mission had been an eye opener for her.

This mission had shown Tsubaki exactly where she rated in terms of power. She wasn't even close to any of the people that she had met on the mission. The only people worse than her were Sasuke and Sakura.

Tsubaki's eyes flared up in determination as she found a new drive for training. Once she was strong enough, she would leave Konoha and work with the Devil May Cry agency, right beside of her legend.

Unaware of the person whose life that Naruto had just influenced, Naruto met up with Gato.

"I've completed the mission." Naruto said before he shot a few bullets at the bushes.

Gato looked on in shock as all of the bandits that he had hired to take care of Naruto after he had finished the mission instead of paying him the 20,000,000 ryo.

"H-how?" Gato asked weakly.

"I knew all along that you would betray me, Gato." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Then why did you take the mission in the first place?" Gato asked.

"It's simple, now you have to pay me all the money that you owe me." Naruto said as he pushed Gato back to his base.

Gato ran in and got the money out of his base before rushing back out and handing the money to him.

"Thanks for the money, Gato." Naruto said with a smirk before he took out his gun and shot Gato in the head.

"It's too bad that I hate people like you." Naruto laughed.

Tsubaki's respect just went up for the person who had just freed Wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…

Naruto had been recognized as the hero of Wave, much to the anger of the rest of the Konoha team except Tsubaki, who made sure that Naruto got all the respect that he deserved for killing off Gato. Of course, she didn't mention the fact that Naruto had been working for Gato at first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had finally gotten back to DMC.

"Took you long enough." Dante said with slight annoyance.

Naruto just smiled at him before stabbing him into the wall with **Chimera**.

Trish and Lady broke out laughing at the fact that someone other than Vergil was injuring Dante.

Vergil just gave a light chuckle as he watched his twin get impaled.

"Just for that, you don't get any of my 20,000,000. Of course 8,000,000 go to DMC for its use, but the rest is mine, Trish, Lady, and Vergil's." Naruto mocked.

"Fine then, two can play it that way." Dante said as he finally stopped weeping at the loss of the money.

"You now have to participate in the chuunin exams of Konoha." Dante said with a smirk, which quickly went away as he got hit by a firestorm that had Agni and Rudra in awe.

**Done! I hope you all enjoy my story!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Six demons!

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the second chapter of my Naruto Sparda story. I also have an important question to ask you guys. Do you want Naruto to have the neo Devil Arms (Gilgamesh, Berial, and Pandora)? Oh, who am I kidding, I'll give them without your input.**

**If you do, just send me the answer in a review.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait a minute; you were serious about me competing in the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yup, and before you say anything about needing a team, Nero and Kyrie will be on your team with Lady being the instructor." Dante said with a smug grin.

Naruto's hands twitched as he went for **Chimera**. Dante saw this and pulled out **Agni** and **Rudra **and blocked Naruto's hands from getting to the sword.

"Fine, you are insufferable." Naruto said.

"Hey! Using big words that I don't understand will not get you out of this situation." Dante exclaimed angrily.

Naruto looked at Dante incredulously before silently walking out the door, knowing that Dante was too stupid to argue with. Vergil was waiting right on the outside of the door with his hand palming his face; Trish was barely containing her laughter.

"Your brother is a complete and utter moron." Naruto said.

"If I could trade him, I would." Vergil said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Nero, Kyrie, and Lady were on the way to Konoha. Naruto and Nero were arguing about the greatest food in the world, Naruto had taken after Dante and was saying pizza while Nero had more refined tastes from where he had been in Italy and was saying Alfredo pasta. Kyrie and Lady were talking about what their favorite weapons were while trying to block out Naruto and Nero's argument. When it had dissolved into them getting into each other's faces, Lady intervened.

"Enough," Lady shouted angrily while bashing them both in the head with her gun.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Both of them shouted in unison.

Kyrie just giggled at that, "I think I figured out what the greatest food would be for both of you."

They both had stars in their eyes as they went up to her and asked, "What is it?"

"Alfredo pizza," Kyrie said simply as she took on out of…who knows where.

They both looked at it suspiciously before Naruto started poking and prodding it before he bit into it.

"This is good!" Naruto exclaimed, and when Nero saw this, he shrugged and took a bite to have the same exact reaction as Naruto did.

Lady just laughed and said, "And I think that I know why you guys always argue."

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked while rubbing his arm, which had recently started hurting.

"It's because you guys could be twins with how you two act." Lady said with a laugh.

They were forced to stop for the night and look for a place to sleep and Naruto was separated from the group when he went searching for firewood for the group to use, as it was pretty cold out.

Naruto had the weird luck to stumble onto a place that had six different pillars. He walked up to the one on the far right and tapped it. The pillar responded by opening up with a black color inside of it.

Naruto stepped back from the pillar, getting a bad feeling from it, and he was right to. Less than five seconds after he had stepped back, a black horse with hoofs made of darkness and the upper body of a man came out.

"**Who dares interrupt Centaur's sleep?" **Centaur howled.

"I do ugly!" Naruto yelled out while using **Siren **and **Chimera**.

Naruto and Centaur sized each other up before they both rushed at the other demon. Naruto's Firestorm ability was a perfect match for Centaur's Darkness.

Naruto was faring pretty well, getting four hits for every one that Centaur got, Naruto then kicked Centaur in the head and Centaur howled with rage.

Centaur then snapped his fingers and darkness enveloped the area around him. Naruto couldn't see anything.

Naruto sensed something coming at him from the right and dodged to the left with a quick roll. He then pulled out **yin** and **yang** and started shooting at Centaur.

That turned out to be the right thing to do as the darkness dispelled and one of them had hit Centaur in the head, immediately bringing him down.

Centaur then dissipated and left a strange black ball of light. The ball immediately flew at Naruto, but Naruto caught it before it hit him.

The ball of light turned into a bow with sharp edges and the arrows were made of darkness.

Naruto gave **Centaur **a few test swings before smirking.

Naruto then went to the next pillar and opened it. This pillar's inside glowed white.

Out of the door came a woman with white armor and wings on.

"**So, you are the one who has opened the door to my cage." **Angel said with a smirk.

"Naruto Sparda at your service," Naruto said with mocking bow.

"**I approve." **Angel said before she turned into a ball of white light.

"Huh, I didn't know that demons could turn into Devil arms without a fight." Naruto mused as he caught the ball of light and it turned into a sword of pure white.

Naruto gave **Angel **a few test swings and decided that he like her.

_**Thank you, **_a feminine voice said.

"Angel, how in the world are you talking?" Naruto asked confused about the whole situation.

_**It's because she didn't die before you acquired her.**_ Another female voice said.

"Siren, oh, so you weren't dead and can still talk." Naruto figured out.

_**That's right, I have seen what you have done, and I am impressed, I shall give you some information, and behind each one of these doors is a powerful demon that can be turned into a Devil arm. **_Siren said seriously.

_**Also, I think that your arm is resonating with the parts that were left from me and Centaur. **_Angel chimed in.

Sure enough, Naruto's right arm was glowing a bright color and he screamed in pain as the arm transformed into one like Nero's. "How did this happen?" Naruto asked.

_**If I had to guess, it is because you and Nero started so young. **_Siren said thoughtfully.

Naruto then gave his Devil bringer a test run and saw that it was just like Nero's.

Naruto then went to the next pillar and the area around him turned into a blizzard.

A toad then hopped out of the gate.

"**Who are you?" **the toad demanded.

"Someone's who's not butt-ugly." Naruto said with a smirk.

The toad got mad and howled before running at Naruto.

Naruto dodged to the side and sliced its front foot off with **Angel**. The toad howled in pain and anger, but before it could do anything, Naruto used **Giga Blade, **one of **Angel's **abilities, to pierce through the toad.

The toad then changed into a woman, **"How?" **the woman asked.

Naruto didn't answer her and instead said, "Be my devil arm and live!"

The woman turned into a ball of light that flew at Naruto, and Naruto caught it with no trouble.

The ball turned into a box with the number 666 on it. Naruto then saw an army of toads like the one he had just faced and turned the box into a huge rocket launcher.

Naruto then fired it and blew up the stone pillar before any enemies could come out.

_**Impressive, **_Pandora said, impressed at the power of the form.

Naruto then walked up to the next pillar and it immediately awakened into a flaming centaur.

_**That's Berial, the king of fire hell, use me against him and you should beat him easy enough. **_Siren told him.

Naruto used **Siren **and **Uzu **in perfect unison and created a powerful wind that wiped out all the flames in the area, including Berial's. Berial didn't get up after that. Naruto sweatdropped and said, "You weren't kidding when you said that I would beat him easy enough."

_**I didn't expect him to be that easy either.**_ Siren admitted.

Berial then transformed into a flaming orb and shot at Naruto. He caught that one just like the rest of them.

**Berial **was a set of wings and claws that were on fire.

Naruto whistled at the damage they caused once he fired them at the flaming pillar.

"Okay, two left," Naruto said before he opened the next pillar and a giant snake like demon came out of the portal. The snake then shot out several seeds at him; Naruto yawned and used his devil bringer to blast the seeds apart with no trouble.

"**My Children! You will pay for that!" **the snake said as the head popped back and a feminine demon with green skin and leave like hair came out.

"Hey, they came at me." Naruto said defensively, but that didn't seem to matter as the snake just continued attacking him.

"Okay, that's it." Naruto said with a twitch in his eye after he dodged the next strike. He then took out Centaur (I will not bolden each arm after the first time anymore, I will not change demon speak or thought though.)

Naruto then shot darkness arrows at her the next time she rushed him. The arrows hit her in the face and caused her to fall to the ground.

"**Please, take me as your arm and do not kill me." **Echidna pleaded.

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine."

Echidna then turned into a ball of green light that flew at him and became **Gilgamesh.** (No changes to this one look it up)

Naruto used Gilgamesh to blast through the gate and bring it down.

"One more," Naruto muttered as he opened the last gate.

Out of the gate came a demon that looked like Dante in his Devil Trigger.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**I am Lucifer, brother of Sparda." **Lucifer said.

Naruto took a step back in fear before he regained his confidence and said, "Huh, looks like this is a family affair. I'm Sparda's descendent."

"**Hm, yes, you do have the blood and spirit." **Lucifer said after he examined him for a few moments.

"So, let's get this show on the road." Naruto said as he brought Angel into his hands.

Angel clashed with Lucifer's sword and they both were an even match for the other.

"**I am glad that you are so clever, it would shame me to no end if one of Sparda's kids ended up being an idiot." **Lucifer said.

"You spoke too soon." Naruto said with a deadpan.

"**What do you mean?" **Lucifer asked, knowing that he would not like the answer to his question, but still having to ask it.

"Dante and Nero are complete morons, the only one of Sparda's sons that is sane is Vergil, and even he has his quirks." Naruto said with a shudder as he thought back to Vergil's training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to him, this whole affair was just a test which the rest of the team, Dante, Trish, and Vergil were watching.

"What does he mean that we're complete idiots?" Dante and Nero yelled out in rage.

"He's pretty spot on." Trish said with a shrug.

Vergil was just staring at a sheet of paper.

"Vergil?" Trish asked.

"Huh?" Vergil said looking up.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I was looking at Naruto's training regimen; do you think this is too much?" Vergil asked.

Trish looked down and paled, the list read:

-2000 sit-ups and push-ups

-5000 pound weight lifting

-2000 miles

-10000 sword swings

-5 hours of weapons training and theory

IF YOU DO NOT PERFORM ANY OF THESE TASKS, YOU SHALL BE SENT TO THE DEMON WORLD AND FORCED TO SURVIVE FOR A WEEK MORE EACH TIME!

Trish fainted after seeing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of them just continued to fight after they ended their discussion. They were pretty evenly matched in terms of power, but Lucifer was more experienced and was easily avoiding all of Naruto's assault.

Lucifer then decided to end the fight and did a quick thrust with his sword, piercing through Naruto.

Lucifer smirked, thinking it was over, only to watch as Naruto sliced through him with Angel.

Lucifer turned to gold dust that went into the sword, turning the sword a dark gold color with a black and red hilt.

Naruto pulled **Lucifer** out and watched as the wound healed.

Naruto then gave Lucifer a few test swings and smirked as he saw the power that the sword had.

Naruto then walked up to the last pillar and slashed through the pillar with no trouble at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since Naruto fully awakened and got Lucifer, and the group had finally arrived in Konoha.

"Name?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Lady and team demon." Lady answered.

"You are on the list, go on through," The gatekeeper said with a shrug.

"So, we are finally here." Naruto said as he looked at his old home, it was still as hellish as he remembered.

**Done! The next chapter will be the start of the chuunin exams!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the third chapter of my story: Naruto Sparda. I have gotten a very good amount of reviews and a very good response to this story. That is why I am creating the third chapter of this story now.**

**Expect it to be about the same size as the last few, so be prepared for another good chapter!**

**Warnings: Neglect, Abuse, Cussing, Violence, and Demonic Naruto**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create for the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and his team had finally got to Konoha for the chuunin exams.

Nero and Kyrie had been kissing and making out nearly the full amount of time of the trip, and no matter the amount of ammo that Lady wasted, they still continued.

Naruto had been able to block them out with his iPod, and Lady had followed his lead with her MP3 player.

The two chuunin guards asked for their entrance and the team gave them their passports.

They got in relatively quick since the gates were jam packed by other people there for the chuunin exams.

They didn't even take the weapons they had and take them to the Hokage!

Naruto felt kind of depressed that they didn't consider him threatening enough to take his weapons at least. Iwa had a better reception for him.

When Naruto told his teammates the reason that he was depressed, they had laughed at him.

See how they felt the next time they ran out of ammo or pizza, and then the shoe would be on the other foot.

Naruto cackled madly at that, unknowing of the fact that he had gained a watcher while he was in Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki sighed after she went for a walk after she had 'training' with her team.

It was a joke. Kakashi didn't even teach them anything; he just focused on the group! She knew that teamwork was important and all, but just focusing on it wouldn't do anything. Three times zero was still zero, and Kakashi didn't seem to get that.

Tsubaki was just about to sigh again until she saw someone that interested her.

The silver haired boy was in Konoha.

She paused midstep and started following him away into the road.

She smirked as she followed him around and found out where he lived; if there was one thing that she was good at, it was information gathering and spying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smirked as he felt the same girl from wave following him.

Naruto knew that she was following him, but he didn't care about that back then, he had had other business to continue.

Now, however, he could have some fun.

Naruto started making sharp turns left and right and seeing the Namikaze struggle to keep up with him.

Naruto finally ducked in an alley and waited for her to pass before he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto scowled at her.

The Namikaze gulped before answering honestly, "It's because I respect you, the way you deal with people, and your power."

Naruto viewed her in interest; it wasn't that honest that he got such a straight answer.

"Which one do you respect the most?" Naruto asked.

"You," Tsubaki answered after a few seconds of thought, "I can sense a person's personality from their chakra, and yours was very bright."

Naruto was impressed at that skill. It wasn't very often that someone had that skill. He could only think of two that were there historically.

"Why have you seeked me out?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I wanted to meet you in person and not just watch you from afar." Tsubaki answered honestly while pressing herself closer to him.

Naruto smirked, he didn't think that Minato would teach his daughter how to recognize power and seduce it to her side.

"Don't think that I don't know what you are doing." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Tsubaki asked as she caressed his arm.

"Oh, I was wrong about you." Naruto said with a chuckle as they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night following the incident was wild.

Naruto and Tsubaki went to several bars and clubs and even got to start a few fights at some of the worst ones.

"What village are you from?" Tsubaki asked as she watched the sun come up from the Hokage Mountain.

"I was originally from here believe it or not." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tsubaki looked like she was trying to place him as she asked, "and now?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Now, I'm working for DMC as a freelancer."

"Why did you leave?" Tsubaki asked.

"I wasn't wanted here. My family ignored me and everyone hated me." Naruto replied.

"Why did they hate you?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I never knew." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tsubaki looked sad at that before she asked something. "Can I go with you whenever you leave?"

Naruto looked shocked as he asked, "Why would you want to come with me?"

Tsubaki looked sad as she said, "No one knows me except for as the Hokage's daughter. I don't even have any friends since they are all scared of my title. I want to get away from it all."

Naruto looked surprised, but he guessed that he could understand why she would do that.

"Tell you what," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll take you with me if you still feel the same way as you do now."

Naruto then kissed her before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest of his team met at the first test and were ready for the first test.

His team walked in and saw a weird gennin team being beaten up by two chuunin. Naruto chuckled and walked by and up the next set of stairs.

He was immediately bombed by a red haired missile.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsubaki cried.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's up?" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke just glared at him, as did Sakura, as they had both recognized him.

"What are you doing with him, Tsubaki?" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto had a cocky smirk and said, "Didn't you hear? We got together."

Tsubaki kissed him and showed them instead of just telling them.

"Dang, Naruto, you sure know how to pick them." Nero called, only to be smacked upside the head by Kyrie.

"Did you forget that you had a girlfriend?" Naruto joked.

Nero just grumbled out a few curse words ending up with him getting another smack.

Sakura was shrieking in the background about betraying her team.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the scene before the proctor came in.

"My name is Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the first exam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first exam was easy enough as Naruto used the demons that he had to help him out.

Pandora was especially helpful as he used her to turn into shades and get him the answer from the other tests.

By the time that the first test was done, they did pretty well and Nero actually managed to figure out how to pass the exam.

"Okay," Ibiki said, "time for the next question. First, do you want to take this question?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Temari of Suna asked.

"If you fail this test, you will be a gennin for life with no chance of promotion." Ibiki revealed.

About half of the teams left, including four from Konoha. Naruto blinked at one of the teams, they actually managed to get a Nara off their butts and this far into the exam?

Ibiki revealed that this was the tenth question and the next examiner came in unexpected, interfering with Ibiki.

"Okay maggots, my name is Anko and I will be your next examiner!" Anko said boldly.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
